Amor gitano
by BerniValenzuela
Summary: Cuando nada te resulta como tu quieres , y no eres feliz , solo tienes una opcion : Escapar , escapar a tu propia realidad One-Shot : Em x Rose Pesimo Summary , lean porfa :D


**Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecer a Stephenie Meyer , la trama es lo mio.**

**Pov : Rosalie (Humanos)**

En pocos días , yo seria la novia , pero no la radiante que se que escucha en todos los cuentos de hadas , iría a una boda , si mi boda , a la cual no tenia ganas de ir .

Todo el mundo diría que esto es una ironía , pero claro , cuando eres una gitana , tus padres te obligan a casarte con el que ellos quieren , sea estupido , o inteligente , claro cuando sea de su gusto.

Yo en todo este tiempo , ya que ahora tenia 18 , edad para casarse , había tenido un montón de pretendientes , cuando eres la mas hermosa ¿Quién no los tendría? , sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

Yo siempre había odiado la vida en estos campamentos , yo sentía que merecía algo mejor , que esto no era mi estilo de vida , cuando iba a la ciudad , veía a las otras chicas con sus ropas , ¡Ah!!Como adoro esas ropas! , cuando yo tenia que ocupar unas horribles faldas largas , llenas de pañuelos y algunos collares falsos, definitivamente nada de eso me gustaba.

Entonces si resumimos hasta ahora , las 2 principales cosas que mas odiaba eran : Que me obligaran a casarme con alguien que yo no amaba , y bueno la ropa , como odio esa ropa.

Si buscabas a alguien que no le resultaba lo que soñaba , bueno encuéntrame , pensé con sarcasmo

Yo toda mi vida había tenido un amigo , del cual hace 2 años estaba enamorada , pero según mis padres , yo nunca podría estar con alguien como el , pero cada vez que nos veíamos , yo me sentía completa , segura , y protegida de todo ,pero cuando estaba con mi prometido todo era totalmente distinto , me sentía insegura , sola , incompleta , el tiempo pasaba muy lento a su lado , mis padres nos habían obligado a pasar mas tiempo juntos , por si algo pudiera pasar entre nosotros , aunque todo el mundo lo sabia , pero algunos no perdían las esperanzas , era mas que imposible.

Cuando mi prometido , me quería besar , le pegaba una cachetada , y cuando me daba un abraso , arg! Como odio esos abrazos , cada vez que sonreía cuando estaba cerca de el , era por que tenia algún plan para hacerle la vida miserable , pero el tan ingenuo , pensaba que yo lo hacia por que estaba feliz , como si alguien fuera feliz a su lado , pensé haciendo una mueca de asco

-Rose- me llamaron mis padres sacándome de mis cavilaciones – Royce quiere hablar contigo – ¡No! Grite en mi fuero interno

-Díganle que no puedo , es que estoy ocupada- mentí , desde adentro de la tienda

-Claro que puedes señorita , ¡y vienes ahora!- grito mi padre – Si no vienes…- me empezó a amenazar , pero no logre escuchar nada mas , por que salí por la salida trasera , me fui corriendo hacia el bosque , a un lugar que yo adoraba para pensar , cuando necesitaba estar sola

Me senté en una roca gigante que desde allí se podía escuchar como el agua del río sonaba con las piedras , un sonido tan relajante , pensé

No pude evitar a ponerme a llorar , por suerte estaba lejos de los demás , no me gustaba que me vieran como me sentía , tan débil , tan vulnerable .

Yo siempre frente a los demás , era la Rose fuerte , orgullosa , la que no se dejaba llevar por nada.

Para ocultar todas mis penas interiores tenia que mostrarme de una faceta distinta , una donde la gente pensaba que nada me afectaba

Me tuve que haber quedado dormida , porque al despertar sentí una mano , deslizándose por mi espalda . me gire lentamente para ver quien era , y al verlo me lance a sus brazos

-Emmett!

-Rose , estoy aquí- dijo consolándome

-Sabes que no me gusta que me vean llorar- lo reproche sonriente

-Si lo se, pero tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Estas hace mucho tiempo mirándome?

-Me preocupe al verte llorar y corrí en tu ayuda ,¿Te molesta?- pregunto dulcemente

-No- le sonreí débilmente

El me abrazo con todos sus fuerzas

-Pase lo que pase , sabes que te ayudare- me dijo

-Lo se , em , es que..

-Si quieres no me lo dices-

Claro que le quería decir , el siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo , sabia todo lo que me pasaba , todos mis problemas , yo se los compartía , nos conocíamos desde los 6 años , pero mis padres tuvieron que escoger al entupido de Royce , antes que el.

Mi sueño , claro , era solo un lejano sueño , era vivir con Emmett , alejarme de esta vida , lograr ser lo que siempre había querido ser , una mujer feliz , la cual no tenia obligaciones , o padres estrictos , o una boda cercana con alguien que no amaba

-Es lo de siempre- dije- No quiero casarme

-Pero Rose , este es tu destino , aunque a ninguno de los 2 nos guste

-Pero yo te amo

-Como yo a ti , pero ya conoces a tus padres-

-Claro que los conozco , mas que bien , y por eso los odio- dije enojada

-Lamentablemente no se pueden cambiar-

-Pero son odiosos- repetí lo mismo en otras palabras

Se empezó a reír

-Siempre eres tan terca , te amo-

Nos aceramos a el río , cada uno se puso a pensar en cosas personales , o por lo menos esos hacia yo , estaba el ambiente muy tenso , para alegrarlo , lo salpique con un poco de agua

-Ey!- me dijo

-Ups!- sonreí- ¿Quieres mas?

-Rose!. Dijo con tono de reproche

-¿Que?- pregunte inocentemente , al verlo mientras el se acercaba mas al agua

-Em! No lo hagas!

Me sonrío malévolamente

-No te atrevas!- le dije

Pero no me hizo caso y me mojo

-Em!!!- le grite

-Shh! Nos pueden escuchar y venir por ti- como odiaba cuando el tenia razón

El se arrodillo frente a mi , cuando volvimos a adentrarnos al bosque , eso fue muy inesperado

-Rose ¿Tu me amas?- pregunto

Me di cuenta de sus intenciones , aunque el anillo no se veía por ninguna parte , el quería que estuviéramos juntos , lo pude deducir por su mirada

-Claro que te amo , pero no podemos estar juntos – dije apenada

-Si podemos- dijo firmemente

-¿Y como?- pregunte

-Nos podemos escapar , estaremos solos tu y yo-

La idea sonaba muy tentadora , pero a la vez muy peligrosa

-¿Escapar?- pregunte con algunas dudas

-Si , hacia podrías ser feliz , y viviremos juntos la vida que siempre quisiste-

-Sabes que me encanta la idea , pero es peligroso

-Y tu sabes que yo haría todo por ti- me sonrío

No pude evitar sonrojarme , claro como el haría todo por mi , yo lo haría por el.

De un momento a otro mi boca estaba besando apasionadamente la suya , mis ojos se habían cerrados intuitivamente , este no era nuestro primer beso , pero si era el mas importante , este nos comprobaba cuanto nos amábamos , y que aunque nos costara la vida , lucharíamos por estar juntos, lo que nos estaba pasando era que el amor verdadero , traspasaba los problemas y nos dejaba seguir nuestros sueños .

Yo amaba a Emmett con todo mi corazón , y odiaba a Royce , pero este no era momento de pensar en ese maldito.

-Cuando quieres que nos vayamos?- le pregunte decidida cuando el beso acabo

-Lo antes posible , por mi , nos iríamos ahora-

-¿Ahora?- pregunte sorprendida

-¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno- le sonreí- yo también me quiero ir , y no volver a verlos- dije

Me abraso , seguramente el pensó que me pondría a llorar al hablar de mi familia , pero no fue así , yo los dejaría para siempre y seria feliz , nada mejor me podría ocurrir.

Al soltarme el tomo una mochila que había dejado en el bosque , cerca de la roca donde me encontró

-¿Qué tienes allí?- le pregunte

-Nuestro futuro – me sonrío , nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos rumbo a lo desconocido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Si quieren dejen sus criticas , comentarios , o lo que sea **

**escuchen la cancion : Amor Gitano - Beyonce , para entender mas el One.-Shot**


End file.
